


Corazón In Your Eyes I See Love Like A Fire

by firetruckyeah



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Dybain, Established Relationship, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Panties, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, i can't think of other tags atm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah
Summary: Paulo was curled against Gonzalo, falling asleep slowly. “Happy birthday again Amor. I’m sorry we had no time to properly celebrate, but we’ll do it tomorrow I promise” Paulo said with a smirk while putting Gonzalo’s hand on his ass. Gonzalo gulped, suddenly feeling awake as he felt silk in the form of panties under his palm. “You’re wearing…what do you wear?” Gonzalo hated how husky and breathless his voice sounded. There was a heavy hand on Gonzalo’s thigh and a pair of lips near his ear and Gonzalo knew he was fucked.or some smut to celebrate Gonzalo's birthday and his goal
Relationships: Paulo Dybala/Gonzalo Higuaín
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Corazón In Your Eyes I See Love Like A Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah i know that Pipa's birthday was yesterday, but i had this idea and needed to know the result of the match against Leverkusen before posting. Contrary to my last Dybain there's no angst in this, it's all about our fave argentinian duo doing sexy stuff. The title is from [Adelen's Bombo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VF9PJVoZbvc)  
> .   
> As usual please leave kudos and comments because they make my day! And the usual reminder that you can come and say hi to me on [Tumblr](https://baentancur.tumblr.com) :)

Paulo was curled against Gonzalo, falling asleep slowly. “Happy birthday again Amor. I’m sorry we had no time to properly celebrate, but we’ll do it tomorrow I promise” Paulo said with a smirk while putting Gonzalo’s hand on his ass. Gonzalo gulped, suddenly feeling awake as he felt silk in the form of panties under his palm. “You’re wearing…what do you wear?” Gonzalo hated how husky and breathless his voice sounded. There was a heavy hand on Gonzalo’s thigh and a pair of lips near his ear and Gonzalo knew he was fucked.

“Would you like to find out?” Paulo whispered and Gonzalo could practically hear the boy smirking, could feel Paulo’s hot breath on his neck and that was all it took to wake up Gonzalo completely. “God Pau, that’s a stupid question. Have you fucking seen yourself?” Gonzalo groaned out of arousal, especially as Paulo’s hand trailed higher on his thigh, nearing his hip.

“If you’ll do good tomorrow, maybe you’ll find out what I wear. Bonus if you score” Gonzalo felt a nose on his jaw and fuck, he has never wanted to kiss Paulo so badly. “You can’t just say things like that Paulo. You know what are you doing to me Pap!” Gonzalo scoffed. He turned to face Paulo finding their faces a breath apart, their eyes darting to each other’s lips and god, Gonzalo wanted to close that painful space between them.

Gonzalo started to lean in, felt Paulo’s breath on his lower lip…a loud ring echoed in the room, signalling a new text for Paulo. The younger laughed “well Amor, you better prepare yourself to be in beast mode” Paulo looked at Gonzalo with his signature smirk, “because I’d like to ride you in something pretty” then he yawned and closed his eyes. Gonzalo, gripped the edge of the bed with white knuckles, hoping to forget the erection straining against his sweatpants. It started at dinner, Gonzalo hoped Miralem and Federico don’t notice how Paulo bantered him off more than usual. Or how he teased Gonzalo under the table, letting his hand linger on Gonzalo’s knee, his upper thigh, and higher still, making Gonzalo flush Leverkusen red.

The day flew by and Gonzalo wondered if he dreamed the boner Incident, as his brain referred to it. But that changed during the champions league’s game. In the ninety-second minute of the game Gonzalo found the back of the net thanks to an assist by Paulo, and then the adrenaline took over and he jumped before pointing towards the younger and hugging him loving the loving look on Paulo’s face. After the ref blew the three whistles he kept on talking happily with his teammates in the tunnel, in the hall, before he finally deposited his tired body on a bench in the locker room. And yet, even though the game was over, the battle won, Gonzalo still felt tense. His mind raced, his pulse thundered as he remembered Paulo’s words from last night: _If you’ll do good tomorrow, maybe you’ll find out what I wear. Bonus if you score._

“You ready” Paulo whispered in his hear after he tied his shoes. Gonzalo jerked his head up from his trainers. He straightened his body from its slumped position and looks up at Paulo, who loomed over him, wearing only a towel, throwing back his shoulders. “What?” Gonzalo asked him not daring to hope. “You did so good, to be fair, and you scored” Paulo smirked and his eyes glinted, which made something swoop in Gonzalo’s stomach. Gonzalo wondered if Paulo was alluding to a certain conversation…“you might like the color of it after today’s match. It's pretty” Paulo's eyes darkened and he winked at Gonzalo and fuck, they were _definitely_ talking about the boner Incident. “Yeah, fuck yes Paulo” Gonzalo answered. “You better” a smile tugged at Paulo’s mouth as he pressed two fingers under Gonzalo’s chin, “I don’t think I can’t wait anymore to give you your present”, and then the younger sauntered away, but not before throwing one last smirk over his shoulder.

Needless to say, Gonzalo’s entire body buzzed in anticipation as the bus drove back to their hotel, a trip that felt like an eternity. When Gonzalo hopped on the bus he got a semi just thinking about Paulo, about what he might have been wearing or might _not_ have been wearing. When they’ve reached their shared room Paulo gently detached himself from the older, because he’s “not ready yet, you horny idiot”. Gonzalo rolled his eyes as Paulo sat him on the edge of his bed, told him to be a “good boy” and wait. Then he disappeared into the bathroom, leaving Gonzalo to stare longingly at the door. Fabric shuffled in the other room and thoughts of Paulo, thoughts of bare skin and feathery lace, returned to Gonzalo’s mind. He was holding back a groan, a semi strained against his jeans again, when the door clicked open Gonzalo looked up and he couldn’t breathe.

Paulo was wearing red, silk panties when he sauntered out of the bathroom. A stream of moonlight washed over him, illuminating his lithe shoulders and muscular legs, which deliciously contrasted the feminine fabric. The sheer one-piece had a plunging neckline that revealed Paulo’s toned pecs, and the high-cut legs of the bodice showed off his sharp hip bones, his slender waist. Gonzalo almost moaned at the sight of Paulo’s pretty cock, already half hard, straining against the transparent material. Paulo walked over to Gonzalo and stood between his legs. Gonzalo’s eyes dipped down his body again, mesmerized by the lean muscles seemingly carved from marble, the tanned skin glowing as if it were gilded. Then he met Paulo’s gaze, who smirks down at him.

“Look good, do I?” Paulo said with a little smile. “It’s Leverkusen red” Gonzalo replied, then laughed when Paulo rolled his eyes. “Well, you scored in both legs” Paulo looked away and blushed, almost as red as his lingerie. For a moment, Gonzalo marvelled at Paulo, his confident and suave friend, actually blushing. But Paulo shouldn’t feel shy or embarrassed because this was so sexy, Paulo wearing lingerie for him. Gonzalo wanted this man, his one weakness, his love interest, his everything to feel unbelievably sexy and cherished. “Hey, I’m just bantering you off, Pap” Gonzalo reached for Paulo’s hips and pulled him closer, “you look amazing. You always look amazing”, Paulo swallowed and flushed Leverkusen red himself. Green eyes flicked up to his, absorbing the older’s words.

“You have no idea what I want to do to you” Gonzalo rasped out, staring at Paulo’s long legs, his ripped abdomen in red silk, his soft smile as he leaned down into Gonzalo’s space. “Think I might, actually. But why don’t you show me?” Paulo whispered. He smelled like expensive cologne and their noses were brushing together and fuck, Gonzalo couldn’t wait any longer. Gonzalo surged forward and slotted their lips together. At first, it was a feather light touch, just Paulo’s soft lips against his. Then gentle hands cradled Gonzalo’s face, tilting his jaw to deepen the kiss. Their mouths moved against each other, becoming hurried and hungry. Gonzalo took Paulo’s lower lip into his mouth, like he was drinking him in, likes he wanted to memorize how it feels between his teeth.

Something leaped in Gonzalo’s abdomen when Paulo parted his lips and their tongues slid together. Gonzalo tightened his grip on the younger’s hips, then grabbed his perky cheeks, groaning when he felt warm flesh under his fingers, when he realized Paulo was wearing panties for real. He palmed the firm bottom once, then twice before his hands slid under Paulo’s thighs and dragged him onto his lap. Eager hands sneaked under Gonzalo’s shirt, stroking his abs, the divots of his hips. Paulo broke the kiss and helped Gonzalo pull his shirt off. “You’re unreal” Paulo whispered in awe, smoothing his hands over Gonzalo’s bare chest and biceps. “So are you” Gonzalo breathed against Paulo’s lips, bumping their noses together. 

Then they were kissing again, Paulo slid his hands over every muscle he could reach and Gonzalo squeezing his ass. He dipped his fingers between the cheeks, letting his fingertips brush over Paulo’s entrance. The younger striker shuddered at the touch and Paulo pulled back, pressing his forehead against Paulo’s. “Can I…can I eat you out?” Gonzalo panted and Paulo looked at him a moment. He rolled his eyes, but they creased at the corners, full of light and fondness.

“Sometimes you’re so stupid. Ask the dumbest questions, you” Paulo slid off Gonzalo’s lap and laid down on his stomach, smirking over his shoulder.

“Hey!” Gonzalo lightly smacked Paulo’s ass, then grabbed his hips and lifted them off the bed. He admired Paulo like this, his round ass in the air, his face and forearms pressed into the mattress. Paulo whimpered when Gonzalo pulled the panties to one side, leaned down, and blew hot air between the cheeks. He nipped and kneaded the firm flesh while he run his nose down the cheeks. “You’re such a tease, ain’t you?” Paulo exhaled, then whined when Gonzalo dragged his hot tongue over his hole, “damnit, Gonzalo. Fuck me with your tongue already”. “Alright, Pap” Gonzalo mouthed the hole, then licked it again.

He traced the rim with the tip of his tongue and pressed it inside Paulo. Paulo twisted his hands into the sheets, mewling when Gonzalo started licking up into his tight entrance and fucked his tongue in and out. Pulling the cheeks apart more, Gonzalo kissed his hole, rimmed him, and plunged his tongue inside over and over. He brought his hand down on one ass cheek, cock twitching when Paulo screamed his name. Then the younger was dragging his hips away from Gonzalo and sitting up. “Fucking hell, Gonzalo. Gonna make me come” Paulo reached for his nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube. Gonzalo crawled over to him, running a hand up and down one of Paulo’s muscular thighs as the younger settled against the headboard.

“Do you not want to come, Amor?” Gonzalo laughed out and Paulo smacked him on the shoulder, then uncapped the lube and squirted some of it on his fingers. His lubed digits drifted lower and Gonzalo pulled the silky panties away from his arsehole. “Want to come with you inside me, idiot” Paulo breathed out, eyebrows furrowing as he pressed one finger into his entrance. Gonzalo felt his cock throb as the hole swallowed the fingertip, the knuckle, then the entire digit. Tipping his head against the headboard, Paulo slowly fucked the finger in and out. Paulo screwed his eyes shut when he added a second digit, face concentrated but also serene, forehead shimmering with sweat. Gonzalo wanted to kiss his forehead, so he did. Then he dropped kisses on Paulo’s cheek, his jaw, his neck.

“You are so sexy” Gonzalo breathed against Paulo’s collarbone, licking a stripe up to his ear and rubbing circles into his thigh. The younger shivered when Gonzalo moved his hand to his cock and fondled it through the silky teddy. “I know I’m sexy, Amor” Paulo whispered. Gonzalo could practically _hear_ his smirk and he bit his neck, before wetly kissing one his tattooed chest. For a moment, it was just the sounds of their breathing, Gonzalo kissing slick skin, Paulo adding another finger and his hole making wet noises as all three digits slid in and out. “I think I’m ready. God, get naked, will you?” Paulo tugged at Gonzalo’s jeans with one hand, making the other man laugh. 

Gonzalo shucked off his pants and underwear, freeing his cock, which smacked into his stomach. Paulo licked his lips at the sight of him, then straddled Gonzalo in one swift motion. Strong thighs and a tight ass burned against Gonzalo’s legs and their hot breaths mingled together. Gonzalo dragged his eyes up Paulo’s powerful thighs, the red lingerie, Paulo’s green eyes, wide and open. Vulnerable and beautiful. He grabbed Paulo’s hips as a way of grounding himself, giving in to the need to touch Paulo. Because it was the only way to remind himself that was real.

“Amor, if you want to, you know…” Paulo averted his gaze for a moment. Then he took a deep breath and looked at Gonzalo again, eyes serious and penetrating, “fuck me raw”. Those words made something swoop in Gonzalo’s abdomen, made his cock throb impossibly harder against his hip. “Fuck. I want that, Pap. I want you” Gonzalo reached up and cupped Paulo’s jaw, heart melting a little when the younger leaned into the touch, then leaned forward to capture Gonzalo’s lips in a tender, but passionate kiss.

“Then be a good boy and sit back” Paulo pushed Gonzalo’s chest so he leaned back on his forearms, “and enjoy the show”. Paulo winked at Gonzalo, who rolled his eyes and blushed, and reached for Gonzalo’s cock, guiding it to his ass and pulling the silky panties out of the way.

Gonzalo sucked in a breath when he felt the head of his cock sliding between that ass. And then Paulo was sinking down on his cock, chest rising and falling, eyes fluttering shut when his ass hit Gonzalo’s pelvis. Paulo placed one hand on Gonzalo’s shoulder and the other over his heart, burning Gonzalo’s chest, making the muscle in his ribcage ache. When Paulo clenched around his length, Gonzalo groaned and grabbed one of his thighs. Paulo smirked, hooded eyes darkening when he lifted his hips up so only the head of Gonzalo’s cock is still inside him.

Paulo slammed back down with a moan, a beautiful and broken sound that Gonzalo wanted to hear over and over again. And then Paulo was bouncing on his dick, sliding up and down the thick shaft, slick skin slapping against skin. Paulo leaned closer to Gonzalo, so they were breathing the same air, licking into each other’s mouths, intertwining their tongues. The wet smack of lips and skin reverberated through the room, somehow turning Gonzalo on even more.

Paulo flew up and down Gonzalo’s cock and Gonzalo felt so overwhelmed by the wet heat around him, by the delicious burn of the panties that occasionally brushed his cock. When Paulo slowed down and his thighs started to shake, Gonzalo grabbed his hips and flipped them, started pounding the other man into the mattress. Paulo let his legs fall open wider, all erratic breathing and needy cries as Gonzalo slammed his hips into him again and again.

He brought a hand up to Paulo’s chest, tweaked a brown nipple through his delicious, red lingerie, and that was all it took for Paulo to come, for his cock to spurt white streaks through the sheer silk. It only took a few more thrusts before Gonzalo tumbled over the edge with him and fell onto Paulo’s chest, screaming his name as he came inside the younger man.

It was just soft breathing and rising and falling chests as Gonzalo laid on top of Paulo, both of them exhausted but sated. It should have been gross, just laying on top of each other’s sweaty bodies. But Gonzalo relished the closeness of the moment, the feeling of his slick skin burning against Paulo’s. The other, however, seemed to think otherwise and tried to push Gonzalo off of him.

“Get off me, Pipa” Paulo said smiling. “I already got off in you, Pap” Gonzalo snickered when Paulo groaned at his lame joke, but he sat up and pulled out of the younger man. When his cock slipped out, come spilled out of Paulo’s hole, sliding down his ass and onto the sheets, and Gonzalo groaned at the sight, collapsing onto the mattress beside Paulo. “Fuck, you’re gonna kill me. Look so sexy with my come leaking out of your hole” Gonzalo whispers in Paulo’s ear, making the other shiver as he hooked a long leg over Gonzalo’s thigh. They should probably have cleaned up the come dripping out of Paulo, along with the white streaks on the front of his panties. But Gonzalo’s legs felt limp, like he ran around the pitch for ninety minutes, and Paulo was snuggling into his chest, wrapping his arms around the older, small smile on his face. Gonzalo looped an arm around Paulo and pulled him tighter against his sweaty pecs. Sighing happily, Paulo kissed his way up Gonzalo’s chest, his collarbone, his neck. “So, you liked that, Amor?” Paulo asked almost shyly.

“Never thought I’d like Leverkusen red, Paulo” Gonzalo smiled slightly, stroked the cherry red silk on Paulo’s chest, “but you pull it off”.


End file.
